


A to B

by jacyevans



Series: She Stood Tall [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hopeful Ending, POV Laura Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: Laura growls, ripping off her work gloves and tossing them to the ground. “Scott! I swear to god, if you don’t stop screwing around, I’m going to send you home and let your mother deal with you."Scott grins, eyes flashing beta gold.Laura rebuilds her home and her pack. Beacon Hills is hers to protect now.





	A to B

**Author's Note:**

> For day seven of Laura Hale Appreciation Week, prompt "Dealer's Choice." I'm calling it "Epilogue." This is the last fic in this series, though I may revisit this universe at a later date. There's still so much story left to tell.
> 
> Believe it or not, I've been having trouble writing anything for months. Every keystroke felt like pulling teeth. I have no idea where this series came from, but the words just poured out of me. I cried writing this last fic. In the middle of a coffee shop. Because that's not embarrassing at all.
> 
> Music was a huge part of inspiring this series, and if you would like to listen to all of the songs that inspired the fics, I made a playlist on Spotify, which can be found [here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/jacyevans/playlist/4t6m8bpQo2nfinwwsylACr) If any intrepid fanartists would like to take a crack at a cover, I would love you forever (if you make any art at all for my fics, I will love you forever.)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments throughout the week, and to everyone who leaves kudos and comments here. Every single one makes me smile. 
> 
> _Please_ feel free to say hello and come hang out with me on [tumblr.](http://jacyevans.tumblr.com) I love new friends.
> 
> [[ Mood Music ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28l-S16Ypfc)

**_Two Years Later_**

The crack of a body crashing through a tree echoes through the woods. 

Laura growls, ripping off her work gloves and tossing them to the ground. “Scott! I swear to god, if you don’t stop screwing around, I’m going to send you home and let your mother deal with you.”

Scott grins, eyes flashing beta gold. A few months after everything, Laura took the Stilinskis and the McCalls out to the preserve on a full moon. She shifted to wolf, preening as they pet her fur and gaped in amazement. She and Derek ran through the woods, threw back their heads and _howled_ with nothing but joy.

They sat around the living room after, Stiles and Scott asking about a thousand questions _each,_ until Derek tackled them off of the couch and onto the floor. She woke up the next morning, still in her fur, draped across Melissa and John’s feet as they slept. Scott, Stiles, and Derek sacked out on the floor, piled on top of one another. Something settled deep in her chest, a puzzle piece finally slotting into place. These people, these humans who took her in for no reason other than they cared - they were pack.

Scott accepted the bite at the end of his senior year. He takes to being a werewolf like he was born one.

Laura offered the bite to Stiles, too, but he turned her down from the start. Good thing, too. He’s turning out to be one hell of an emissary.

“He’s your problem now,” Melissa says, and John chuckles, kissing her on the cheek. Stiles makes a face, whining about public displays of affection. It’s all for show - Stiles threw actual confetti in the air the day he caught his father and Melissa making out on the couch.

“Aw, leave him, Laura, he’s having so much fun.” Allison grins, wiping the sweat from her brow with her wrist. She’s the matriarch of the Argent family now, as she was born to be. The two families made the truce Talia always hoped for, and Allison changed her family code to match. _Nous protégèons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_ \- we protect those who can’t protect themselves.

Though even Talia would never have dared dream that a hunter would one day be a member of the Hale pack.

The truce extends to Chris and Victoria, much to Derek’s dismay. Victoria takes the whole thing in stride, as much of an ally as her daughter. Laura would protect Allison with her life, like any other pack member, has proven her loyalty time and time again. That commands the respect of a woman like Victoria Argent.

Laura never understood the mechanics of hearts in the eyes outside of cartoons, until she witnessed the way Allison and Scott look at each other. Chris throws regular tantrums over Allison spending so much time with werewolves, but the fact that she’s dating one drives him off the absolute deepest end. That fills Laura’s heart with an unholy joy.

“They started it,” Scott says, pointing to where Isaac and Erica lean against Laura’s car with identical shit-eating grins. Melissa took Isaac in earlier in the year. Scott noticed bruises on his arms during lacrosse practice that only ever got worse instead of fading. John reported Isaac’s sorry excuse for a father for abuse.

Laura didn’t bother hiding the werewolf thing, not when half of the town already knew. Hard to keep something like that hushed when there’s police footage of a girl launching herself across a room wearing fangs and claws. Jordan, Tara, and Deputy Sacks all kept their mouths shut about what happened with Kate, but in Beacon Hills, nothing stays a secret for very long.

Isaac asked Laura, quietly, if she would give him the bite. The day he turned eighteen, she did.

Erica and Boyd came to the pack by default. The three of them are attached at the ribcage - and sometimes at the mouths, a sight which Laura would love nothing more than to bleach from her brain for the rest of eternity. Where one goes, the other two inevitably follow, like enormous, obnoxious ducklings. Erica suffered from epilepsy since she was a child, and was in the hospital more than she was out. She begged Laura for the bite. The same night, Laura turned Boyd, too.

Lydia, on the other hand, walked right up to Laura in the woods one day while she was training the betas and asked when she was finally going to receive an invitation to join the pack. She smelled of orchids and ozone, like death incarnate. Appropriate, for a banshee. The Martin line has safeguarded Beacon Hills for as many generations as the Hales.

Allison introduced her best friend, while Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder, and Laura kind of wanted to kiss her. That never really faded. They’ve been dancing around each other for ages, and Stiles is taking bets on who will break first.

She’s taking bets, too. On her brother and Stiles.

“Why don’t we take a break,” Laura says, wincing at the clanking of wood, nails, and tools banging against each other as they hit the ground. The pack tumbles into the woods. John and Melissa follow, saying they’re going to chaperone, but they’ll take at least a hundred pictures of the zany antics that will inevitably occur.

Laura plops herself down on the ground with a bottle of water, taking the moment of quiet to glance around. The foundation of the new house is almost built, the grass and wildflowers trimmed down where their old house once stood. The driver who bulldozed the wreckage asked why she would want to build on top of her family's ghosts, cringing away when Laura glared.

This place isn’t a graveyard; it’s too full of _life._

Derek nudges her in the shoulder, a smile on his face, emanating contentment from the inside out.

“I’m glad we stayed,” he says, and Laura thinks of her home, her family, her _pack,_ built on the bones of the old.

Beacon Hills is hers to protect now.

She smiles, soft and fond and full of hope. “Me too.”


End file.
